JadinBieber6's Bieber Story
by UserRainStar
Summary: Please tell others about her story and try to get Justin to see it. This is written in my cousin, JadinBieber6's POV. Find her on Quizilla. or Twitter.


**A/N Please tell others about her story and try to get Justin to see it. This is written in my cousin, JadinBieber6's POV. Find her on .com or Twitter.**

Ok, so my story is that I can't meet my Idol Justin Drew Bieber. He is my life I would do so much to see him. I am now saving up to see him and maybe if I save up enough to get a meet and greet, but only for the next time he comes. I am so sad right now because I entered in a Virgin Radio contest on so many of my family's phones my Uncle, My Aunt, My mom, my dad's and my sisters. We were texting so much even our fingers started to hurt but I didn't care I wanted to get those meet and greets because he is my life I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for him. I am working hard in a band with my cousin my dream is to write a song with him (I would write it without my cousin because she doesn't really like Justin). That's beside the point, I've worked so hard to get Justin to notice me but every-time he's online he just never sees my tweets and I like pour my feelings for him in them. I can explain my feelings here too. My feelings are that every-time I look into his eyes just in a picture I get lost in them they are just perfect I wonder what it would feel like to look in his eyes for real. That will probably never happen because he will never notice me and I will probably never get a Meet and Greet. Also he is a perfect role model and whenever I see him in a picture I try to think of how hard his life must be getting pictures everyday everywhere he goes. Having people stalk him and all I want is to be here to support him so he can tell me things and trust I'll keep them a secret. I want to actually be next to him when he needs someone to talk to him when he's down. I want to be able to tell him it's alright and hug him and make him be happy like belieber say we all want his smile even though he's smiling sometimes doesn't mean he is all the time. I want to be like his best friend but I know that won't happen. This is how I feel about him I would want to be more than friends but that is too hard to do when he is famous and wouldn't like a girl like me. That's also beside the point. I love him and my dream is to meet him the real him. If you are wondering what I mean by the real him is that I have card board cut outs and that's not the real him. I want him to see the true me and that I would never judge him he's who he is and he's here because he was meant to be. I want him to kiss my cheek in a meet and greet. I love him and I want him to know I'm not one of those crazy stalkers that know where he is every second of everyday and I would be here for him whenever he needed someone. If I ever got his number I would let him be the first one to text unless I had something really important to tell him. I know this is every girls dream, but I have something else some of the other girls didn't have I was crying the whole night at his Believe tour I was 15th row floor it was the best early birthday present I have ever gotten. If I didn't go with my friend, my mom would have let me stay out front waiting for him or even let me try to sneak into the meet and greet but my friend didn't want to stay which broke my heart. It's not that, that only broke my heart it's also that I was so close to being the OLLG and I almost met Scooter when he picked the OLLG she was like 10 rows ahead of me and right at center stage I could have got picked but I didn't it made me very sad but I'm so proud of Justin. You may think I'm just a normal Belieber trying to get Justin to notice me and to Meet me but I'm not I have been through things to try to meet him but I'm always held back because of my friends. Nobody for me in my school likes Justin. I love him and stand up for him like every day at school. I almost met him at a mall once too but once again my friend didn't want to go near because she thought it was just a look alike I get so close yet so far. I'm starting to think I won't ever meet him and his perfect everything. He is my everything his music and looking at pictures is what keeps me going. I literally don't know where or what I'd be doing if he wasn't here. When he tweets about being here for all of his fans that make me keep saying never say never and to believe the time will come for when I get the chance to meet him. I love him and I just want him to know I'm here and he can always talk to me if he direct messes me and wants to talk in a place where he doesn't get like 42,000,000 messages I'll give him like my cell number or my email I love him and if he needs to let things out go on a rank and just talk to someone I'm always open to listening and helping with his problems I'm here and want to make him happy. I'm here to help and I want him to know that too. He is my everything and he is here for us and I want to be here for him I love him and he Is such a great person. It says he doesn't get many phone calls or things like that because he doesn't trust that many people well I want him to know he can trust me it may seem like I'm just a fan and want to be able to have contact with him but I'm more than his fan I want him to know he has someone to trust. I'm JadinBieber6 on twitter if Justin ever wanted to talk to me. If I got his number I wouldn't text him every day and I would give him space when he needed and I'd be right there when he needed. But the point is I know most of what I am saying will never happen I love Justin and I really just want to be able to meet him. I want him to know me for me and not what others think I am like people think he is. I'm one of those people that knows everything about him because if I'd ever met him I would want him to be able to ask me what's my favourite food and for me to ask him that back like you're actually getting to know someone. I want if I met him to make him laugh here that perfect laugh for real. You may think I'm a normal fan because I think he's perfect but no I think his personality is perfect. I like him because he has a great personality and his looks are just a bonus. If I'd ever meet him I like to see him smile I would like him to make me smile wait that'd be easy for him to do because I smile whenever I look at pic of him. When people hate on Justin I start crying because I take it to heart he gets hate every day and it's not fair what did he do to all the haters to make them hate him if they can give me a good answer then I won't blame them but everybody I have asked just said that they hates them because he is Justin Bieber them they don't here the end of it from me and I go on a rant about how great Justin is and how hard it is for him now and how hard it was for him because he worked so hard from preforming on the steps of the Avon Theatre to preforming in front of thousands of Beliebers. This May sound like crap to you but this is all true I just want my idol the one I cherish and the one that keeps me smiling every day to meet me and talk to me for at least 5 minutes please help me out here ! He's here now and I I just want to be able to see him because I can't go to the concert I love him and just even If I just get a picture and an autograph it would make my life complete I really want to meet him. Can you please help me get Justin meet me because he is in Canada and his concert isn't till Thursday and Friday can someone help me meet him in his spare time because I can't get tickets and I love him and I will never be able to get M&G they get sold out so fast and it's way too much money for me to buy. I love him and wish to see what it's like hugging him and seeing his eyes up close. - I'm JadinBieber6 on quizilla and on twitter


End file.
